Christmas with you
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: it may be August but i want to write a christmas fic dammit! modern AU. Merlin will be spending another Christmas alone. Across town, Arthur will be spending another christmas with an arguing family. neither want to stay in the house. when they coiled in the street on a cold night, will Christmas be salvaged?
1. An Empty House

It was another pure grey evening. The waters were dark and a mist hovered above them. On the shores, Merlin was laying on the grass facing skywards. The grey sky was clotted with grey clouds. A few tiny white snowflakes were shaken loose by the icy howling wind. They fluttered down and landed on Merlin's face. They melted on his nose and eyelashes.

A few were caught in his beanie hat and a few more studded his thick woollen jacket. As the snow got harder, Merlin was becoming a part of the snowdrift settling on the ground. Eventually he got fed up and got up. He trudged back across the ever deepening snow to his old empty house.

As he went, he passed festive houses with glinting lights that made the snow glisten. He could see the trees in the windows all dolled up with sparkling tinsels and shining baubles. He could smell the intoxicating aroma of homemade cinnamon biscuits that perfumed the streets making mouths water. The enchanting harmony of Christmas carols came carried on the whirling wind from a few blocks away. Icy wind and snow pricked his skin making his fingers numb and his nose red.

The majority of the houses had candles in the windows that provided a warm glow thanks to a town tradition that merlin had long forgotten the cause of. Merlin got through all of that to his old forgotten house at the end. Sure there was tinsel around the drain pipe, a few twinkling fairy lights, and an ill-ly decorated fern in the front garden, but that was about it.

Inside, Merlin hung up his jacket and his hat and kicked off his boots. He slumped into a seat in the main room with a sigh. There was a creek from an unoiled door upstairs before it slammed in the wind. The snow fluttered down outside piling up outside. Merlin recognised the fact he was alone. He sighed again. He switched on the TV and set his mind to doing absolutely nothing for the rest of his lonely holiday. Still. Well what else could he do? He had no one to talk to.


	2. One whole day early

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Arthur drove up in his sleek new jaguar outside of his mother's house. The house its self could cause seizers! There were jolly festive messages left in the growing snow written in twinkling lights, an array of bright twinkling Christmas lights tied over the house like it was wrapped in a giant present, had lighten up reindeer on the grass and an inflatable Santa on the roof. And that was just the trimmings.

Judging by the club of cars on and around the drive, the rest of the family had arrived on schedule. Morgana, Mordred, Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and their children would all be inside already. There would probably be an argument brewing between Uther and Gaius or Morgana. Or Mordred. Or Elyan. Or anyone. There would be an argument between Uther and the world if Uther set his mind to it!

Arthur revved the engine before he left the car. Almost instantly three six year old boys slammed to the window. These, were Arthur's nephews. Morgana's triplets that their uncle Agravaine liked to call Mordred the father of because he was around more than their real father.

"Arthur's got a brand new car!" Joe said.

"Looks like a jaguar!" James said.

"It's got leather seats!" Jake said.

"And a CD player!" the three of them said at once.

The moment the doors were opened just a crack, the triplets zoomed out to hug their uncle Arthur. He threw a black sack of presents over his shoulder and popped the keys in his hood. The triplets bundled over Arthur hugging him tightly to paw at his hoodie pockets. "GOT THEM!" James yelled holding up a set of keys victoriously. The triplets fell away from their uncle and ran for his car. Arthur stood at the door and kiss his sister's cheek to say hello. "Boy, come on! Leave the car alone!" Morgana called. "Leave them! There's not a lot of damage they can do with plastic keys!" Arthur said. He pulled his real keys from his hood and stuffed them into his pocket.

Arthur said his hellos and spilt the neatly wrapped presents under the brightly decorated tree. The entire house matched the tree. There was sparkling tinsel draped over every available surface. The lights entwined with the tinsel. Red singing balbals were hanging along a ribbon of green fern that was studded with holly berries and mistletoe berries that was hung along the ceiling and wall edge. Each decorating utensil was trying to outdo the other. Like always, Gaius and Uther had gotten carried away into another decorating battle. The entire house was over decorated.

The house was full of little children that clung to Arthur's legs like he was made of glue. A three year old, a four year old, a six year old, two seven year olds and a nine year old climbed up Arthur like he was a plaything. The twelve year old took a picture on her phone and sent it out to instagram with the caption, "my family!" one by one Arthur pulled them off and tickled them until they ran away screaming with laughter. When he was free, Arthur wandered over to where his twelve year old niece Gemma was texting like her life depended on it. Arthur tapped her head. "Hello!" he said with a smile when she looked up. "Hi," she said. She then went back to texting.

"Who are you texting?" Arthur asked.

"Kelly. She's down in Cornwall for Christmas. They're spending Christmas day on her aunt's boat!" she said. Arthur nodded.

"But you're not. Put down the phone and join in the fun!" Arthur said. She scoffed. "Don't say I didn't offer!" he said. Gwaine snatched her phone and ran off through the house yelling what he was texting people. "HEY!" she yelled. She couldn't run after him because Arthur lifted her up onto Percival's back and Percival wouldn't let her down.

Eventually the yelling got to fourteen year old Ella, sat in her room on her laptop, through her headphones. Ella decided it was time for her one appearance at the family gathering before Christmas day. She left her room, and found the phone tapped to the ceiling and the adults and kids were laughing at Gemma as she lept up to try and get her phone back. Ella cleared her throat. "ELLA!" they said happily.

"Haven't you grown?"

"Are you really that tall?"

"You've so big now!"

"How old are you now?"

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

And all the other expected family questions came spilling from each adult. Ella ignored them and walked over to where the phone was. She grabbed Jake as he ran past. "Jake grab the phone!" Ella ordered lifting Jake up. He couldn't reach it. James and Joe climbed up as well and balanced on Ella's shoulders. Together they got the phone. Then they ran off to build a snowman and bury the phone. Gemma ran after them. Ella turned to go back to her room for her laptop. Leon grabbed her at the top of the stairs and carried her downstairs over his shoulder. She punched him to get him to put her down. Ella and Gemma say grumpily on the floor thourelly annoyed by everything.

Then Gaius noticed that the children were all huddled together bored out of their minds as Arthur talked to Morgana, Mordred, Leon and Gwen. He hadn't seen his siblings in almost a year so there was a lot to catch up on. Lancelot slid his arm around Gwen to join in the conversation. "Have you told him yet Gwen?!" Morgana asked.

"Told me what?" Arthur asked. Gwen held out her hand. On her finger was a sparkling ring.

"We're engaged!" Lancelot said.

"Wow! Congratulations! Bagging my sister is something to be proud of!" Arthur said.

"Thanks Arth. How are you doing in the whole relationship side of things?!"

"Oh well…not too shabby!"

"Oh have you finally got a girlfriend then?"

"Not exactly!"

"By not exactly you mean you've been too invested in your work to try and get a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"They won't be happy with that!"

"I know. That's why I'm going to open with some good news!"

"What?"

"Thanks to the job, I'm being moved closer to them. About half an hours walk to be exact!"

"That's brilliant Arthur! But dad still won't be too happy!"

"He'll understand! Its father I'm worried about!"

Dad, was Gaius. Father was Uther. They had both had a few kids from previous marriages, and they fortunately got on like actual siblings. Hence the fight every year. And this years would start today, the day before Christmas eve. One whole day early.


	3. the argument

Gaius got all the kids in the kitchen to make gingerbread men. Each had a different job to do. There were recipe readers, measurers, pourers, mixers, kneaders, shapers, putting in and taking out of the oven-ers, decoration searchers, bowl lickers, and then they were all decorators. While they waited for the biscuits to bake, they cleaned up the kitchen, eating peppermint candy canes as they did. When they were done, the entire house was filled with a ginger smell and the adults were watching the children eating their creations almost jealously. They couldn't even have a candy cane because Gwaine had stolen the box and locked himself in the bathroom to eat them.

The majority of the family were huddled around the door yelling at Gwaine to hand over the candy canes. Percival gave Leon a boost up the drainpipe before climbing up himself. "You're going to fall and break your neck!" Arthur called up. He didn't stop them.

"How far up are they?!" Gaius called.

"Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it. NOW!" Arthur yelled. Gaius twisted the tap and a load of water so cold it was almost ice, shot out from the pipe and numbed them as they clung on. Arthur and Gaius laughed at their screams. Then the water was turned off and the boys doubled their speed to roll in through the window. Arthur went inside to warm up by the oven with Gaius.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I got a promotion!"

"Brilliant! Good job Arthur!"

"Yeah. Best part is, I've been moved. I'm moving down here. Half an hours walk away actually!"

"We'll see you and the misses more often than! That's cause for celebration! I'll get the campaign!"

"No dad, I'm still single!"

"Oh. Still! Promotion! Champaign!"

Gaius popped the cork on one of nine bottles of crystal campaign sitting in the wine cooler. Arthur was thankful for how understanding he was. Uther on the other hand…

"YOU'RE STILL SINGEL! ANYONE WILL THINK YOU'RE NOT RIGHT IF YOU DON'T GET A WIFE SOON! COME ON ARTHUR! I SHOULD HAVE SOLD YOU TO THAT FAMILY WHO WANTED YOU TO MARRY THEIR DAUGHTER! AT LEAST THEN YOU WOULD HAVE A FAMILY!"

"father-"

"IM NOT DONE ARTHUR!"

"Sorry!"

"YOU COME IN HERE WITH ALL OF THE HOLIDAY CHEER, BUT WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU BREAK IT! JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

Then he started rolling out jobs. As the family tradition said, and as it was getting late, the entire family worked as a team to get the kids to bed. There were catchers, bathers, dryers, dressers, singers, readers and last checkers. Usually Arthur got the job of reader because he was gentle but entertaining and the triplets didn't realise they were falling asleep. Now he wasn't allowed to do anything. Out of anger, Arthur lept to his feet, grabbed his coat and his boots and stormed outside. "Arthur! You get back here right now!" Uther yelled. Arthur pulled his coat further up around him and kept walking through the snow ridden streets. The frozen winds shoved him onwards.

He came to a small clearing overlooking a dark misty lake, where there were benches piled with snow. Then in the middle, one was fairly clear. Using his sleeve he forced most of the snow from the bench. It was clear enough to sit on so he did.


	4. that's the ice broken

Across town, the silence was getting to merlin. He couldn't be in the house alone anymore. He pulled on his jacket and shoved his feet in his shoes and trudged out across the snow. In the light orange glow, the snow kept falling. It stung straight into him slicing his skin numb. The whirling winds forced him forwards.

Merlin decided to go to his favourite place. The shore by the benches. He arrived at the place to find his favourite was taken by a blonde man. Merlin was going to turn around and head back to his empty shell of a home. Then he thought about what he was doing. Running away because there was someone on his bench. Merlin shook his head. He decided to sit down beside the blonde man and try not to look awkward as he did.

Arthur looked at his shoes trying to hide his eyes in case they were red from his silent tears. He had no idea what to say to this ebony haired man sitting beside him. Luckily, he started the talking.

Merlin nudged him. Arthur looked up. Merlin threw a small round pebble to the thinner ice further out on the lake. The pebble smashed through the ice sending cracks jaggering out to the shore edge. Merlin smirked. Arthur looked over at merlin confused. "That's the ice broken!" Merlin grinned proud over his cheesy joke. Arthur threw his head back laughing at how crappy it was.

"Arthur!" Arthur said offering his hand.

"Merlin!" Merlin said shaking his hand.

"How's it going merlin?"

"Alright I guess."

"Same here."

There was a joint sigh together.

"Youre lying aren't you?" Merlin asked.

"Through my teeth. You?" Arthur said.

"Same."

There was another silence but it was less awkward.

"So What's your problem? I know, it's not my place to ask. You don't have to answer!" Merlin said.

"No, it's ok. I had an argument with my father. Big, family argument. I stormed out mainly because it's too crowded there and I had nothing to do."

"Crowded?"

"Yeah. My sisters, by brothers, their partners, two teenagers, about six little kids and a set of triplets. Plus my parents and me as well!"

"Wow."

"Yeah it's terrible."

"It sounds AMAZING! I'm here because if I wasn't here I'd just be sat at home in an empty house all alone. I've got no one to talk to at home. Id kill for that!"

"You have no one?!"

"No. No one,"

"Hu. So you want someone to talk to, and I want to escape the crowds."

Merlin chuckled. He felt the soft snow kiss his skin gently. Merlin dusted the glittering white powder from Arthur's shoulder. Arthur smiled a little at Merlin's soft touch. "It's so cold!" Arthur said, "I'd go home but…"

"Well should we stay outside, or go back to mine and out of the snow?" Merlin offered. Arthur smiled at Merlin again. Merlin and Arthur were surrounded by blacks and whites and greys and other dull colours that the winter gives us. Through the dull sky, gleamed the crisp clear moon engulfing them in a silver pool of light.

If you have ever seen two sets of pure blue eyes consumed with bliss, brightened by the dull scenery, you have seen what they had here.

Merlin stood up and offered Arthur his hand. Arthur slid his fingers around Merlins and stood up. Was it just merlin, or did the world get a little warmer?


	5. a couple of children

Merlin and Arthur chatted along the way. Arthur was telling a long story about how he got his job, and built his carer to where he was today. Merlin fell back to pile together a snowball. He threw it at Arthur and it his him square on the back of the head.

Arthur turned back to see Merlin grinning. Arthur bent down to scoop up a handful of snow. He smirked as he patted it together. It hit merlin straight on the chest.

Balls of snow flew across the road. Two grown men hid behind trees and bushes and lampposts and bins and anything else they could use as cover as they were transported back to being two primary school kids. More often than not the balls missed their mark. There was laughter from them both either way.

By accident, Arthur threw a snowball a little too hard and it smashed against a car. The car alarm went off. "Leg it!" Arthur yelled. The pair of them scrambled away down into a darker ally. They panted with a misty smoke curling in each puff. Then they started laughing like monkeys.

Arthur decided it was his turn to start being childish. He remembered watching the triplets pretend to be smoking, and remembered what he had done when he was little. "Merlin, Merlin look! I'm a dragon!" he said and blew smoke out into the air. Merlin laughed and joined in.

Suddenly the two grown men became a couple of giggling six year old boys dusted with snow and running around pretending to be dragons while they bellowed out smoke. They saw each other as little kids too. Merlin pretended to be the damsel running away from the ferocious dragon and ran into the open street. Arthur chased him as he ran. Then Merlin pretended to be the dragon and Arthur was the gallant knight that had to slay the dragon and rescue the maiden. When it was Merlin's turn to run again, Arthur cased him into a snow clogged branch. Merlin was knocked to the ground and the snow buried him. Arthur tried so hard not to laugh.

Arthur offered Merlin a hand up. The moment Merlin grasped Arthur's arm, they had grown up. Back into "mature and sensible" adults once more. For a moment. And then,

"Tag!" yelled merlin hitting Arthur's arm. He ran off sending up a snow storm and crackling with laughter. Arthur had to take a moment to laugh at how childish this man was. Arthur thought of his house filled with children who would rather play computer games than in the snow. How professional he had to be at work. How responsible he was required to be. How grown up and mature his life was. Arthur suddenly realised how juvenile he wanted to be. And with that in his mind, he rushed after Merlin.

For about half an hour, they rushed around in the cold, and the dark, and the snow that sparkled like diamonds. As they ran they, were inching towards the warmth of Merlin's house. Not quickly. They were going quite slowly in distance. But they were running around like children. Arthur was it and he was gaining on merlin. Then Merlin slipped on an icy patch of ground and fell into Arthur's chest where Arthur caught him.

Gingerly they stood up and Merlin thanked Arthur for catching him, blushing as he did. The snow started to get heavier so Arthur pulled his jacket over his and Merlin's heads. In that cover, they ran towards merlin's house at the end of the road. The street didn't feel as empty this time.


	6. a bauble fight

Arthur was tickling Merlin while merlin's numb fingers fumbled over the keys. Then when he was leaning in to kiss merlin's cheek, the door swung open and he fell in! Merlin stepped over Arthur and kicked off his shoes. Merlin hung up his coat and his scarf and threw his gloves back to the table with his hat.

Arthur hung all of his snowy clothes up on a peg and kicked off his shoes. He noticed the hat and fallen onto the floor and placed it on the table for merlin. He followed merlin through to the main room. Merlin was lighting the fire place.

The room was dull and dreary and almost as if it wasn't Christmas here. Arthur took about five minutes to convince merlin to put up more decorations. Even then Merlin didn't look too keen. "I don't know how many I've got. I'll go and check!" merlin said.

Merlin climbed up a ladder to his empty attic. It was as bare as the rest of the house. Merlin mumbled a few words and his eyes flashed gold. A clattered box of Christmas decorations appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and climbed down to give the box to Arthur.

Arthur grinned at Merlin. He was sure this would go amazingly.

Ten minutes later Merlin was set the task of untangling lights because he couldn't hang the tinsel right in Arthur's opinion. Merlin was bored. He took big bunches of tangled light wires and plugs. He magiced them untangled and moved on to the next lot. When he was done untangling he fed them across to Arthur.

Arthur wrapped them around a tree humming a Christmas song. "Pass me a babul Merlin!" he called. Merlin picked up a shiny blue bulbul and threw it at Arthur absent minded. "Ow!" Arthur said in surprise as it hit him on the back on the head.

Arthur turned around menacingly to look at merlin. Merlin bit his lip to stop himself laughing. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh…passing a bauble?" merlin said.

"Maybe I'll pass you a bauble!" Arthur said.

"Maybe I'll catch it!"

"I doubt it!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd win!"

"Throw it!"

"No!"

"Throw it!"

"I'm not going to throw it merlin!"

"Chicken!"

"What are you, five?! I'm not throwing the-"

Another bauble hit his head. Then his chest.

"I'm not-"

Another hit his chest again.

"I'm-"

His stomach

"Merlin I'm not-"

Another three hit his higher stomach.

"Right that's it!" Arthur threw a bauble at merlin. Merlin threw one back. Merlin threw a couple more, knocking Arthur's from his hand. Arthur ran at him. Merlin scrambled to his feet to run away. Arthur chased him around the house as more baubles were thrown between each other.

Then Merlin tripped over a stray bit of tinsel. He came crashing down, to the floor. Arthur fell to his knees and put his arm on the ground over Merlin so he couldn't get up. "I've got you now!" Arthur grinned.

"What are you going to do to me?" merlin asked.

Arthur leaned in closer. "I'm…going to…tickle you!" Arthur said before he held Merlin down to tickle him!

Arthur ran his fingers across Merlin's soft belly and the groove of his collar bone. Merlin wriggled screaming with laughter trying to escape. Merlin knocked Arthur back so he could jump up and try to regain some dignity.

"You win ok! You win!"

"Good! Now you sit in that corner facing the wall and let me do everything ok?!"

"Ok."

Merlin sat facing the wall as Arthur went back to decorating. They talked as he did, but merlin wasn't allowed to turn around. That's how they stayed for a while.


	7. a dofus and a clot pole

"Ok merlin…turn around!" Arthur said. Merlin turned around and gasped.

There was thick white tinsel was draped around the ceiling edge. Deep green holly leaves and shining red berries were in a ring every four inches along it. Dark blue flicked slowly around the tinsel. A long string of white lights that glowed a dim gold was hung around too. There were shades over the lights that had star holes cut into them. Golden stars sprawled out over the walls.

There were two thick cream coloured spiced-apple scented candles each in the middle of a wreath at either side of merlin's wine collection at the table centre. A single yellow flame flickered on each wick. There was an orange fire crackling the dry wild cherry wood quietly in the reddish brown brick fire place. The scents of the fire and the burning candles combine in the air to fill the room with a fresh crisp cherry and apple pie smell. The orange and yellow flames danced in the fireplace making the room fill was a gentle but bright glow.

The glow flickered on the red and blue shiny baubles hung as perfectly as possible on the deep green tree. There was a string of rainbow lights wrapped around the thistly frosted branches. Silver and white tinsel hid the green wires as they weaved through the branches too. Perfectly balanced on the very top branch on the tree was a golden star.

On the fire place, two red and white stockings were pinned. The white was more of a greyish colour now. The red had faded over the years. A ring of red and white candy canes were hung around the top brim. On each stocking a golden letter was embroidered: A and M. the golden thread glistened like the snow outside. Merlin felt he hadn't seen them in the longest time.

Merlin looked around speechless. He hadn't seen a Christmas so beautifully decorated since his father moved out and his mother died. Small tears of joy pearled in merlin's eyes. He whipped them away with his hand.

Arthur slid his arms around Merlin's middle and rested his chin on Merlin's head gently. He hadn't stopped grinning proudly at his creation. Merlin sniffed and swallowed a ball forming in his throat. "Don't you love it?" Arthur whispered.

"It's perfect Arthur!" he whispered.

Merlin turned to hug Arthur tightly and gratefully. Arthur hugged merlin back. Merlin buried his head in Arthurs chest. Arthur sniffed Merlin hair. The church bells rang out in the distance. Strong brass chimes that carried Christmas cheer as they indicated midnight's passing.

"It's getting late. I should go!"

"I'll walk you."

"I'd like that."

Merlin pulled away to get himself ready. He pulled on his jacket and boots and decided to forget the scarf but kept the gloves. He bent down to scoop up his hat from the floor. To his surprise it wasn't there. "Where's my hat?" he said.

Arthur picked it up from the side and pulled it down over Merlin's eyes. "Here you idiot!" he chuckled. Merlin pulled up his hat to fix it into precision. "You picked it up?" he said.

"Yes I did."

"I knew that!"

"I believe you!"

"I did!"

"And Santa Claus is real!"

"He could be!"

"Come on you dofus!" Arthur chuckled as he opened the door.

"If I'm a dofus you're a clot pole!"

"No such word."

"Yes there is!"

"Define clot pole!"

"In one word?"

"Yes."

"Arthur!"


	8. the santa argument

Arthur and merlin were mucking around as they went. Arthur was boasting about his strength. Merlin didn't buy it.

"I'm strong enough to carry you all the way!" Arthur said. Merlin snorted.

"I _am_!"

"Go on then!" Merlin challenged.

"Ok I will!"

Merlin pulled Arthur over to the snow-covered bench where they met. Arthur helped merlin climb up. Before Merlin jumped onto Arthurs back he filled his hood with snow. "Hey!" Arthur said. He tried to look cool as he tugged up his hood. Then he yelped in alarm as he was covered in snow. "Oh look! My own personal snowman!" Merlin laughed.

Arthur scooped up a handful of snow and stuffed it in Merlins face.

"Just jump on!"

Merlin jumped on. Arthur actually carried him the whole way to the door of his parents' house. Merlin jumped off on the door step and had to admit defeat. A smug Arthur was about to knock when Uther swung open the door.

"Arthur you're here. The triplets refuse to sleep unless _you_ tell them a story! And then when you're back we need to talk about the Santa costume!" Uther said.

"What Santa costume?" Arthur asked.

"The one you brought. That you're going to wear tomorrow night!"

I don't have a Santa costume! That's Lancelot's job!"

"What part of _he can't do it anymore because the kids almost recognised him last year so you have to _don't you get?!"

"You never said that!"

"Corse I did"

"No. No you didn't!"

"So you don't have the suit?"

"No."

"So you've ruined Christmas."

"Father!"

"I- I have an outfit," merlin said.

"You wanna be Santa?"

"Merlin you don't have to."

"No it will be fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok perfect. Now go read to the triplets!" Uther walked off and Arthur shook his head sighing. He turned around to smile at Merlin.

"You saved my neck there!"

"Thank me later. I've got to go and hire a sled!"

"A sled?"

"If I'm doing this I'm doing it perfectly!"

Merlin turned around and walked off. Arthur watched the finger turn to a silhouette and grow thin in the heavy falling snow. Arthur looked down and found himself smiling as he shut the door.

Arthur was then faced with the job of getting a set of six year old triplets to sleep. He decided the best way was with a story about seven children, candy canes, marshmallows, reindeer, a campfire, tents, Santa, a camping site beside an icy lake and a ninja vampire werewolf knight with a machete.


	9. the bake off

The day was spent in the kitchen, making a right old mess in preparations for Santa's visiting. The children and Gaius cooked, the elders went out for a last minute scramble to get food and last minuet presents that they were more than prepared to fight for. Short bread, gingerbread, cinnamon, and peppermint cookies were cooking in the oven. Homemade candy canes were cooling on the side and on the breakfast bar, there stood three cakes.

The younger children were given icing pens and decorations to decorate a plain sponge cake that became a melting gloopy mess. Between the layers was thick icing. Blue, red, and pink icing. Mainly because the triplets said they wanted blue icing in the middle. Then the girls said it should be pink. So Gaius decided to make a thick red line down the centre and let them do half and half. Sprinkles tumbled with the sloping ice and the silver balls fell everywhere. The entire cake looked like diabetes on a plate.

Gemma did the next one on her own. It was a chocolate sponge and she had put a layer of butter icing over it. With an icing pen she drew the cake as a phone and drew buttons and a screen. She used the different topping decorations to make the numbers. With a chocolate button she made an icon to text and wrote a message in icing pen. Her phone was hidden from her until Boxing Day. She was missing it.

Ella was doing the last one by herself. She was locked out of her room until Gwaine had found a good place to hide her laptop. Ella decided that it probably wasn't going to be a good idea to ice her favourite website on a laptop cake given that if she did she'd have to write a smutty destiel fic on a cake that her whole family would read. Nor did she think tumblr would be a good site to do because the majority of the fan art was inappropriate for children of Joe, James and Jake's age. Ella's was a rainbow cake. The sponge was circling in and multi coloured. First was pink, then orange, then blue, then yellow, then green, and then purple to finish again. There was a layer of thick smooth Cornish cream and a drizzling of chocolate butter icing to separate the two layers. On top, Ella decided that she would make the icing white along the surface. Then she added an icing Christmas tree that had baubles added on in blobs of icing pen. Then Ella decided that it didn't fit in, and ate it instead. She picked up a red icing pen and started drawing. When all the other kids were done decorating, she wasn't. When she was finally done, the elders had returned from their quest. Ella presented her masterpiece before them. And it was beautiful.

It was a picture of a lake with her Uncle Arthur ice skating on it, and a long red scarf trailing out behind him. He was skating with a black haired blue eyed man as well. They looked really happy together. A little way away, there was a house with a set of triplets building a snowman in the front garden. On the roof, Gwaine was hiding a laptop between the tiles and Percival was climbing the draining pipe to get up to him. In the window, you could see Gaius and Morgana watching and laughing as blue ice shot from the drain. There was a little bit of smudged black icing on the ice skates but it was barely noticeable. It was insanely perfect. You could see all the effort put into it. They were incredibly impressed. "So we have found one of your talents Ella! But who's that?" Uther asked pointing to merlin.

"Arthur's boyfriend," Ella said

"Pardon?!' Arthur said in surprise.

All eyes fell on Arthur in a patient, pointed expression ready to receive an explanation.

"Arthur?" Morgana said with a smile.

"Something you want to say?" Mordred asked.

"Who is he Arthur?" Percival asked.

"Yeah Arthur who's the mystery guy?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Merlin is-"

"Oooo _mer_-lin!" Leon said.

"Merlin is just a friend. How'd you know about him anyway?!" Arthur asked.

"You were giving him a piggyback to the door. You were really happy!" Ella said.

"So Arthur. Tell us about merlin!" Gwen said.

"There's nothing to tell really!"

"Is he cute?" Lancelot asked.

"Well yeah-"

"Aww Arthur's got a crush!" morgana said

"Shut up Morgana!"

"Yeah morgana what are you 12?!" Mordred said.

"Shut up Mordred! Is this Merlin dude going to be your new boyfriend or what?!" Ella asked.

"I dunno. I don't know how he feels!" Arthur shrugged.

"Arthur you so have a crush on him!" Gwen said.

"I do NO- oh god you're right!"

"Nailed it!" Gwaine said.

"Why not invite him over for tomorrow?" Uther asked

"That'll be fine but he's coming over tonight isn't he?" Arthur said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because he's being san- I mean, he wants to see Santa!" Arthur corrected quickly.

"We should save Ella's cake to show uncle merlin!" Joe said.

"Please don't call him that! Please don't tell him I like him. Please just play it cool!" Arthur begged.

Gwaine and Morgana and Percival shared a look. "Don't worry Arthur. I'll keep them in line!" Leon said.

"By the way who's going to mass tonight?" Gaius asked.

"Ugh I don't want to!" Ella said.

"I do!" Gemma said.

"So that's Lancelot, Gwaine, Morgana, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Uther, Gaius and Gemma going to mass, me and the kids waiting up for Santa, and Ella looking for her laptop!" Arthur said.

"I can't wait!" Jake said.


	10. The cake fried

When they had all gone to mass, and they had made sure the triplet's giant snowman was holding a "Santa stop here!" sign, and Arthur had tackled the last of the kids into their pyjamas, they started to drift off. The few below six were sound asleep when the soft jingle of bells. The second they heard the bells the triplet's slammed into the window one after the other. Then the other kids weren't slow to follow. They sprung to the windows just as a sleigh came around the bend.

The sleigh was wooden and smooth with plump red cushiony seats. The leather reigns were dotted with gleaming silver bells that jingled with each step of the six trotting reindeer that pulled the sleigh across the glistening snow. Their velvet antlers were held proud and high and they left beautiful hoof prints in the smooth snow as they went. Sitting with a sack of presents, was Santa. In his red and white coat with brass buttons, red trousers with white fur on the leg, black boots, and red hat with the white ball at the tip, and his rosy cheeks, round belly, pink nose and long beard a white as snow, Arthur hardly recognised merlin. His eyes gave him away.

Merlin hadn't even climbed out of the sleigh when the children ran out to him, yelling excitedly. The six, seven and nine year olds attached themselves to Merlin while the triplets fell over the back of the sleigh to grab at the sack of presents. "Ah ah ah! Not yet!" Merlin said wagging a finger at the boys. He waddled to the house, unable to dislodge the children. Inside, he fell into a chair. "Ok, what do we want for Christmas?!" he asked chirpily.

The children yelled out toys and brands of computer games. There came a yell from upstairs, "A new laptop and free Wi-Fi everywhere!"

"Who's that?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Ella. She's never off the computer! Can I get bop it? Mum broke ours!" Jake said.

"How did that happen?" merlin asked.

"Morgana decided that they were tall enough to reach the batteries so she couldn't keep removing them. She decided just to put up with it. Then they had to go to John O'Groats from lands' end and the bop it went flying out of the window!" Arthur explained.

"Understandable!" merlin said.

Merlin sat there for about an hour, discussing presents with the children and between conversations, he looked away to hide the colour changing in his eye. The Ella came downstairs. Ella took one look at "Santa" and knew who it was. But in the spirit of Christmas, she played along.

"Father Christmas? Would you like some cake?" she offered sweetly.

"Why thank you my dear!" Merlin said as in character as he could. He was really eager to get some cake and wanted to just run in the kitchen and steal it. Ella shot Arthur a grin as she walked into the kitchen. She emerged with the cake she had made earlier.

"NO! Santa's eating the cake I made!" Joe yelled. Their glob had gone untouched and they were rather upset about it.

"I think Santa would rather eat this one sweetie because-"Ella began.

"No the one WE made!" the nine year old yelled.

"but-"

"OUR CAKE!"

"Santa?"

Merlin looked at Arthur, and then at the kids uncertainly. "Try not to break character as you deny their cake!" Arthur whispered.

"Santa wouldn't deny their cake!" merlin whispered.

"Merlin you don't want-" Arthur began

"Santa would!"

"merlin-"

"Santa!"

"Merlin you-"

"Santa does!"

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

"_Mer_-lin!"

"Go and get your cake sweetie. Ella did you make anything else? Or do you want to be the first to feed carrots to my reindeer?" Merlin said. Arthur shook his head. He knew merlin would regret this. Somehow the children hadn't heard the increasingly loud hissing calling each other's real names. They beamed with joy and scrambled off to get their mess.

"That's…fine Mer- Santa. I'll show Arthur's boy-" Ella caught Arthur giving her a sign to shut up. She stumbled slightly as she corrected herself, "Arthur's friend."

The children ran in with the mess on a plate. They pulled it between each other to try and be the one to have the privilege of presenting it to Santa. They pulled it a little too hard and it went flying into the crackling flames in the fireplace. They were distort.

"Aww never mind! Cake isn't important! Cake lasts a few minutes! The memory of making it together will last forever!" Merlin said. He was, himself, upset by the loss. He really wanted that cake. "How about we go for a sleigh ride?!" he said. The children yelled in delight.

Not all of the children could fit in the sleigh. The sleeping toddlers were laid across the back. The nine year old and seven year olds sat on the back seat. The six year old was kneeling on the seat beside them. Arthur and Merlin sat together in the front driving the sleigh. The triplets each rode a separate reindeer to save on space and because they were only too happy to.

"Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!" Merlin yelled overly excitedly. Then he tugged on the reigns making the bells jingle like magic and the reindeer pulled to trot on.


	11. I'll spend my Christmas with you

They trudged across the settled snow. Frozen wind whipped by so close it cut their cheeks. Shivers like ice fingers that ran through them were replaced with immense joy as they went. Though they were in little more than pyjamas and coats, their bright laughter rang out warmly against the crisp night around them.

The children were cheering to go faster and faster. Merlin made the sledge jolt forwards each time. "Aim for the snowbank!" Arthur dared merlin. Merlin wasn't going to back down from the dare! He flicked on the reigns so the trot became a gallop.

The reindeer were moving incredibly fast by the time merlin let go of the reigns. The reindeer bolted to a safe distance throwing the triplets back into the sleigh. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" Merlin screamed excitedly. The sleigh skates locked onto the slippery ice and the sleigh skidded onwards.

Faster. Faster. Faster.

Faster. Faster! FASTER!

It was practically flying across the ice at lightning speed. The children were yelling. Excitement struck through them like electricity. They were hopping and cheering loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood. But they were moving as fast as possible and their sound skidded by quickly.

There was a soft thump as the sleigh edge smacked into the snowbank. The entire collection of children flew over the front screaming with laughter and fear. They ploughed head first into the thick snow.

They vanished beneath the frozen blanket. They were completely invisible from the surface. They were hit with a shocking tingle as the frozen pins pricked their senses. Then one by one their sat up in the snow. They popped up out of the snow like daisies!

"That. Was….AWESOME!" Joe yelled.

"Let's do it again!" Jake yelled.

"From the top of the hill!" James yelled.

They kids tumbles back into the sleigh excitedly. They tried to hide large gaping yawns. The moment they hit the padded lining of the bottom of the sleigh, they fell sound asleep. There was a tangle of sleeping children at the bottom of the sleigh, like chicks in a nest.

"You! You did well!" Arthur whispered as they hitched the reindeer back to the sleigh.

"Yes I did!" Merlin said proudly.

"Yeah don't get too cocky! Try beating it next year!" Arthur smirked.

They climbed back to the front of the sleigh together and trotted home.

At the house, Ella was leaning in the doorway in her dressing gown to welcome the kids back. Ella chuckled at the sleeping kids. She hoisted James on her shoulders, lifted Joe onto her back and sat Jake on her hip. Ella carried the deadweight of the sleeping triplets up the stairs and to their room. She tucked them in as Arthur and Merlin helped each other to handle the sleeping toddlers. Ella watched from the balcony, giggling. Merlin stole a couple of bisects and tipped the presents out of the sack under the tree.

"This has been fun! We should do it again sometime," merlin said.

"How about tomorrow? Christmas eve and Christmas day together?" Arthur said.

"Well I don't have anyone at home to talk to!" merlin said thoughtfully.

"I don't have anything to do!" Arthur sighed

"Arthur…" merlin began but then trailed off.

"Pendragon!" Arthur informed.

"Arthur Pendragon, I'll spend my Christmas with you!"

"Great! Here tomorrow say 12?"

"Great!"

Trotting home on magical reindeer, merlin fell in love with the way that the soft snowflakes kissed him.


	12. Maybe

It was still pitch black outside. The youngest children ran in yelling excitedly. They lept on the bed and bounced on Arthur. No one but Ella was allowed to sleep. She was only allowed because she was more than willing to punch who dared to wake her up. That was it for the morning. Time to get up!

Gaius had the idea to stop anyone trying to wake Ella and being punched, by going for a walk. The snow had befallen and was crisp and up to James's knee. "Why not go sledging where we went with Mer-err Santa, last night!" Arthur said. The kids were very excited to lead the grownups to the fun. Arthur fell back as the group walked on. He ran off towards the bench where he met merlin. From there, Arthur did his best to remember the path to Merlins house.

Arthur remembered the opening pun as he followed the cracks in the ice in the direction he thought Merlins house was. He went across the bridge, remembering the cold snowball that hit the back of his head. He couldn't help smiling. He avoided a collision with the owners of the car he hit and hurried down the alley. He chuckled, remembering pretending to be a dragon. He followed the long line of cherry trees with blue ball lights trailing around the branches. Then to his surprise he slipped on ice and to his further surprise he was caught before he hit the ground.

Arthur looked up in wonder to see merlin grinning at him. "What a royal ass you are!" He laughed.

"Mer-_lin_!" Arthur said standing up and dusting himself off. Merlin just laughed.

"D'you think you've got any stronger since the day we met?" Merlin asked squeezing Arthur's biceps. Arthur laughed and hoisted merlin up for a piggy back. Arthur was determined to get Merlin all the way back to his house, even if merlin insisted on kicking him like a horse!

Merlin lept down on the doorstep. A minor detour of rolling down a hill to see who could get more snow-covered, caused them to be minutes behind the children's returning. Much to the children's annoyance, they were forbidden from unwrapping their stockings presents until Arthur was back! The cheer on Arthur's arrival was not as to celebrate his return rather than the benefit of it.

Merlin grinned firmly with each shocked face of the adults as the children got what they asked for. Especially when it was unaffordable. Then they played the games that were asked for. Gwaine was sat surrounded by the children, each had a controller and were playing the game and yelling in victory or defeat and anger or joy. While this was happening, Arthur and merlin were being questioned by the others. Well Arthur was. Ella was showing Merlin the cake she'd made. He was incredibly impressed with it. Between questions, Merlin joked and mucked around with the guys and mildly flirted awkwardly with the girls which left them all laughing.

"Whys there a phone taped to the ceiling?" Merlin asked. Everyone looked up to see it.

"Social convention!" Mordred said. The others confirmed this, desperately trying not to laugh.

Merlin went to the bathroom, and on the way he heard Ella growl in frustration from the dining room. He wandered in, and found a large blanket fort around the table end and chairs. He crouched down and peeked under the blanket. Ella looked up in surprise trying to hide her laptop. "Merlin! Don't tell them I have my laptop!" She begged.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Social convention!" She said rolling his eyes.

"Right. Like the phone on the ceiling!" He said.

"Yeah I guess!" she shrugged, "this is great for hiding in but the roof keeps caving in!"

Merlin looked at the ceiling of the blanket fort thoughtfully. He backed out and pulled a chair curiously. "Ella right? Ella get out and I'll sort this for you!" He said. Ella watched curiously as merlin didn't seem to put much effort in setting it back up, but whatever he did made it much stronger with more room inside too! So when Gemma used it to hide in when she got her phone back, there was room for her.

Merlin rolled her eyes when he left them to play in secret. He was barely back five minutes when Gaius declared it was time to eat!

Merlin sat beside Arthur. Morgana was beside Arthur too. Then Mordred then Gwen then Lancelot then Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwaine. Gaius's was at the head of the table. The children sat "neatly" down the other side. Uther sat at the other end facing Gaius. They marvelled at the meal lain before them. Fine scarlet wine was poured into the chalice of the men except for merlin and Gwaine. Gwaine had a carling. Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and Ella had strawberry bucks fizz. The children got a choice of fizzy drinks or J20s. "A toast! To Gaius. Year after year without fail he makes majestic meals and brings us all together for Christmas!" Gwaine said raising his glass. Everyone raised their glasses in agreement.

"Thanks Gwaine, but you still have to eat the Brussels sprouts!" Gaius said. The others laughed at him.

Merlin joined in the conversation in depth. He was very much enjoying having people to talk to. Arthur found himself watching Merlin talk, and smiled at Merlin's smile and laughter. Merlin looked genuinely delighted to be there. Especially while pulling crackers. Merlin pulled the red and gold cardboard tube with Arthur. Merlin won, but he pushed a pink paper crown down over Arthur's eyes! Then it was time for utterly god-awful cracker jokes!

"What happened when the carrot died?"

"There was a big turnip at the funeral!"

Merlin read it out with a smirk and Arthur lost himself laughing. Arthur blamed it on the way merlin told them; everyone knew it was his ridiculously simple sense of humour! The room was filled with a deep joy as the children tore open presents that had sat, neatly wrapped, under the tree until Uther passed them around the table. Here, Arthur got a little nervous. He cleared his throat a little and threw a present wrapped in blue with a red and silver bow around it, at merlin.

Merlin was a little surprised. He didn't think Arthur would have gotten him anything because they'd only known each other for a few days. The "men" started to behave like twelve year old girls. "Oooo Arthur's got a crush!" they sang.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"He could do better!"

"I bet he's pregnant!"

"Are you going to take "the big step" tonight?!"

"You make the cutest couple!"

"Do I hear wedding bells?!"

"I call bridesmaid!"

"I think the wedding theme should be winter wonderland!"

"Jooooooohn that's a nice one! We should work on that!"

Gwaine laughed at how deeply Arthur was blushing. Merlin smiled. He carefully opened the wrapping paper to find a tall, pointed, purple hat with shiny silver stars and a deep reddish brown scarf with "M&A" swirled in silver thread at each end. Merlin laughed. He pulled on the hat and along, frayed silver ribbon fluttered down over his face. He wrapped the long, long scarf around him. It was long enough to wrap around Arthur too, so merlin did.

As the day grew darker, and it was time for merlin to go, Arthur walked merlin out. The children were begging Arthur to play hide and seek with them so Arthur had to shut the front door between them. "I'm sorry about them and dinner and everything! If it's any consolation they liked you. Even Gemma and ELLA! That's an achievement!" Arthur said. He was still slightly embarrassed at how his family hadn't stopped teasing him. Merlin chuckled.

"No they're sweet. I like them!" merlin said.

"Really?" Arthur asked unconvinced.

"Yes! Beats being at home alone anyway!" merlin smiled.

"Yeah well, maybe I shouldn't let you be alone so long," Arthur said.

"Maybe not but what are you going to do about it?" merlin asked.

"Maybe, when I move down here maybe- maybe I'll visit you more!" Arthur said.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe!"

"Maybe I'd like that!"

"Maybe we can stop saying maybe, maybe?"

"Maybe!"

"Maybe you look gorgeous when you're trying to wind me up!"

"Maybe I do!"

"Maybe I want to kiss you!"

"Maybe I want you to!"

"Maybe I should!"

"Maybe I think you should!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe you'd better!"

"Maybe not…"

Merlin chuckled lowly, looking down. He hide the flash of gold in his eyes from Arthur. Then he "happened" to look up and see the mistletoe that maybe was hanging there the whole time. Arthur followed his gaze.

"Has that been there the whole time?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe!" Merlin grinned.

"Merlin!" Arthur chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" merlin chuckled. He softly pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur added pressured by pushing back into it.

There was wild whooping and loud cheers, and a loud "ewwwwwwwww they kissed!" followed by giggles from inside. The whole family were pressed against the windows. The children, and Gwaine (because the view was better there) were looking out the window to the left, the adults on the right. Arthur and merlin pulled away to look at the windows. The adults quickly pulled the curtains shut, the children and Gwaine dropped to the floor.

Merlin and Arthur laughed at them. "I'll see you around Arthur!" Merlin said. Then he opened his mouth to add something but Arthur beat him to it.

"Maybe!"


	13. A nice day for a winter wedding

Almost three years later, a couple of days before Christmas, the old church was buzzing with life. There was snow through the graveyard and on the roof. The deep brass bells rang out through the cold crisp air. Bride's maids in ice blue and silver dresses to match the groomsmen's ties, were taking pictures on the snowy bridge over the solid ice lake. Despite the cold, they all looked blissful.

The wedding was travelling to the reception. It was a beautiful hotel hall all dolled up in Christmas spirit. There was frost painted windows and tinsel and lights and trees and chestnuts roasting on a fire with stockings hung above it. There were candy canes, gingerbread men, peppermint and other Christmassy sweets in jars on tables in place settings. Candles sat in the centre of green wreaths were glowing in table centres.

The boys involved in the wedding (the triplets and a few newer additions to the family, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Mordred and Elyan) were in silvery grey suit tops with black waist coats (and jackets for the "grownups") and pail blue ties with icy silver cracks shattering across it. The girls were in knee length dresses that matched the ties and blue heels, silver for the maid of honour, and light weight white shawls. All of them were playing outside, knee deep in snow, having a massive and wild snowball fight. There were handcrafted snowmen plopped across the snow. Santa was giving sleigh rides with his reindeer. Nine plastic sledges of varying colours sat on the snow on top of a giant snowbank ready to be raced.

Mulled wine and bucks fizz were splashed in chalices patterned with silver snowflakes. There was a turkey roast dinner too. Then there was a choice of yule log or Christmas pudding which was drizzled with brandy and burnt with an electric blue flame. The cake was a replica of each of the children's cakes based on pictures. The only difference was there was marzipan, professional icing, the different cakes were different layers, and the sponge was fruit cake. Other than that it was exact to the final detail. Including the two coloured bottom layer. The figures looked identical to the grooms.

The music filling the room was familiar to anyone who listened to music in December. There was last Christmas, I wish it could be Christmas every day, do they know it's Christmas time, white Christmas, peppermint winter, winter wonderland, the Christmas song, shake up Christmas, all I want for Christmas is you, Christmas lights, joy in your heart, fairy-tale of new York, and all the other songs that most people know the lyrics to even if we don't want to! The couple's first dance was to the Christmas song. Gwaine and Mordred did a karaoke duet of all I want for Christmas is you!

Gwen and morgana had their men behaving themselves. Some of the others were spending their time flirting. Gwaine was continuously getting Mordred to muck around with him. They bothered the photographer more than anyone else. It was them that caused the cover of the wedding album.

Gwaine sprinkled the fake snow from the vases acting as table decorators, over them. Mordred held mistletoe above them as Gwaine did. Arthur looked up. This time, it was his turn to kiss merlin first.

"Just think Arthur! What if I hadn't broken that ice?" Merlin whispered with a smile. Arthur cupped his hand.

"Then some other pair would. That bench makes more couples than take me out!" Arthur chuckled.

"I love you!" Merlin smiled. Arthur kissed Merlins hand.

"I love you most!"

In a small clearing at a lake edge there is a bench. Most of the year it's simply a normal bench. (Especially in August) Nothing special at all. But at Christmas, it's magic. If two lonely souls dare sit on it together, all they need is to break the ice. Then they'll never feel so lonely again.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
